1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk array, more particularly to a modular storage system for storing a disk array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to advance of the electronic technology, the application of computer in our daily life is very common, since it is easy to store or fetch data in or from the computer. A data file, in text format or video format recording data of a monitor system, can be stored in a server. Therefore, a hard disk plays in important factor for data storage since it can store a relatively large data therein.
Presently, the disk storage system available in the market for storing a disk array generally has a fixed dimension, because the disk array includes a plurality of hard disks (or disk drives) of predetermined size. When changing the types of hard disk, such as replacing 2.5″ hard disk with a 3.5″ hard disk, the disk storage system should have a similar disk compartment to accommodate the new hard disk therein. Or else, the whole disk storage system must be discarded, thereby causing environment pollution and consequently resulting in extra expense.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a modular storage system having adjustable disk compartments to accommodate the hard disks of different dimensions. The modular storage system includes a rear cover that is mounted on a casing and that can be detached therefrom. After installing a plurality of electrical connectors on the rear cover and by adjusting position of the partition plates in the disk compartments can change the dimensions of the disk compartments so as to accommodate the hard disks of different dimensions, thereby overcoming the prior art disadvantage.